merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morgause
Injuries Who managed to throw Morgause into a pillar?Merlin or Gaius?The first time I know it was Gaius who used a spell.But the second time we see the effects of the same spell,but instead the camera shows Merlin, as if he was the one who did it.Can someone please answer me? 13:06, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I think the idea is the both did it, Giaus hit her while she was destracted, and then Merlin finished her off, with the same, but perhaphs a more powerful version, of the same attack. General MGD 109 Ok you may be right!I was confused and therefor asked because in Gaius's page it sais that he finished Morgause off.However in Merlin's page it sais that he was the one who finished off Morgause.Thats why I asked!Thank you! 19:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Death of Morgause Also, does anyone know if Morgause really died? It said on her page that she was badly wounded, perhaps even killed. Maybe she's still Alive or Morgana will attempt to ressurect her... Emz11 20:20, December 6, 2010 (UTC) In the spoilers it was said that two characters would be leaving this season, that one would die, while the other would return. I am assuming that Morgause died and Morgana will be repeatedly returning. Also, I believe that the death of her half sister, the only real family she's known, will serve as a basis for Morgana's complete corruption and cruelty in the next series. I believe this will be the drive for her to develop her powers. I think in the next series Morgana will not try to take over Camelot, but destroy it first, and try to evenge her sister by any means necessary, including killing Arthur, Gwen, Gauis and anyone else Merlin cares about. Next series will be more about her revenge on Merlin instead of Uther..... Guardian Izz 01:47, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it was revealed in an early interview with Emilia Fox that Morgause was only badly injured and will return for the fourth season. A picture from Comic Con showed that one side of her face was badly scared :( In the first episode of the fourth series she died, but it is implied that she will be revived... The characters in question were Morgause and Lancelot. Morgause dies while Lancelot "dies" and returns (as shown in the trailers). She was very badly wounded but died in the first episode of the fourth seasonMorganamagic7 16:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hiya everyone i didn't appear in the seventh episode because my seen was deleted 13:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Emilia Fox Interviews "although interviews have implied that she will be revived later." What interviews are these? Were they before or after the premiere? --DrBat 01:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) SHE WILL RETURN::: WWW:BBCUKMEDEIACENTREPROGINGOMERLIN2011.com She will make a short apearience. When Morgana is on the brink of death, after the attack from Emrys, she sees her sister in the spirit world who gives Morgana a magical coin. Will she appear or not??????????????? How can you possible no that Morgause will return in the 12th and 13th episode! ANSWER!!!!!!!!!! She won't return!!!!!!!!!!!!! article style – character’s return Hello dear editors, please do not create a section addressing the appearance of the character without any proof. As well avoid phrasings like “it was implied …”, “there are rumours …”, “… possible …”. They contradict the usual style of our articles, including Merlin Wiki:Point of view, and provide no further value to the reader. If you really think it is worth mentioning, I suggest a short and neutral description of the circulated rumours in a Trivia section. — ochristi (t· ) 15:59, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Morgause/ Morganna Age? Is it known who is the elder/ younger sister? I dont remember it ever being mentioned? MorgauseFollower 05:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Morgause is the elder sister, who is approximately 10 years older than Morgana (I'm just guessing here, people, that's what it looks like) Morganamagic7 15:57, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure but I guess that Morgause is about five years older then Morgana - unknown, unknown, unknown. I do believe that there is not that much of an age difference between the sisters; Morgana has met Morguse before - she says, in Morgause's first episode appearance, that she thinks they've met before, which Morgause, lying, replies that they haven't - so, it may be possible that Morgana is at minimum, only nine months younger that Morgause, as Morgause was a babby when she was smuggled from Camelot by Gaius, but Morgana remembered her, if even only briefly. So, my guess, is, roughly about 2 years; as Vivienne would have needed 9 months to have Morgause, about 6 months to recover (that was what it was stated to be in those times; no sex for six months) and then nine months to have Morgana. All together, that equals 24 months, making Morgause, at most, two years older than Morgana. HarryPotterRules1 03:20, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Why has this page been locked from editing???!!!! Because there are so many people who aren't registered and write false or speculation in it! Morgause's page also includes the false information posited by whoever belived that Ygraine and Vivienne were sisters. I didn't get a chance to remove that info before the page was locked, so I request that someone who is authorised to do so remove that information from the biographical information and wherever it is found in the summary.